


Lost at home

by the_ninetailed_fox



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra - Fandom, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: 12 in the morning shock, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ninetailed_fox/pseuds/the_ninetailed_fox
Summary: Erik has lost Christine.....in there own home.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 23





	Lost at home

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic I have wrote.

It was 12 in the morning when Erik finally thought it was time to go to bed. He had been working on his new pieces for hours so he was exhausted. Erik wanted to lie down with his wife and hold her when he slept.

When Erik got to their room he found that Christine was not there. Due to him being exhausted he had gone into a panic looking for his lovely angel.

“Christine where are you!” He yelled.

He got no response so he went through all of the rooms in the house trying to find her.

He went into the library and found her. She was sleeping on her stomach on the little couch. She was hugging a pillow to her upper chest. All he could see was her sleeping eyes.

Erik let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to her and picked her up trying not to wake her up. He started to head down the hallway where there room was when she woke up.

“Erik” she asked, still in a state of sleep. 

He looked down and smiled at her. Once he had gotten to their room he put under the covers kissed her forehead with a sigh and started to change for bed. 

When he was done his lovely wife was already fast. He smiled as he got under the covers knowing that she was with him. He pulled her into his arms so her head was resting on his chest.

At this Christine let go of the pillow and rapped her arms around Erik. Erik’s smile became big, he kissed the top of her head and started to drift to sleep while whispering…

“Found you my love~.”


End file.
